The story of my life
by Agent BM
Summary: Learn the story of Vanellope Von Schweetz from the day she became a glitch, all the way to the end of the movie. warning some scenes may be very sad and you will feel bad for Vanellope during some scenes. I don't own anything or anyone in this story, except Vanellope and Rancis's kids i own them. enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**The story of my life**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Hello everyone, Agent BM here, you may know me from all the stories I've written for wreck it ralph, well I'm back with another great story, in this story we will learn about the life of Everyones favorite adorable little racer that we all know and love, one of my personal favorite characters, Vanellope Von Schweetz. But before we begin I have to set the setting of the story since this will be told from a future Vanellope. This takes place many years in the future, let's say 2038. Sugar has long ago been unplugged and replaced by sugar rush 2 and 3. During the moves to the new games Rancis and Vanellope grew up and got married and had 2 kids, since I'm not good with candy themed names their names will be Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. The 2 racers are retired and are living a nice family life with their kids. Our story begins late one night, during a storm that knocks the power out in the game, the family is gonna tell stories about their former lives, let's begin shall we**

**Ch. 1**

The family was sitting in their living room. They had a nice fire going and everyone was alright. The kids sat on the floor while Rancis and Vanellope sat on the couch

"Well it seems like the power's not coming on anytime soon, I just got off the phone with the electric company, they said the machines are fried" said Rancis

The kids whined and complained

"Come on kids, we can live through this, we can tell stories to each other" said Vanellope

"Yeah, we can tell stories about our former lives and the stuff that happened before we had you kids" said Rancis

"Mommy we want to hear about your life, daddy says you were the president of your game" said Lucy

"You told them about that?" asked Vanellope to Rancis

"Yeah" said Rancis

"Come on mommy please?" begged Kevin

"Well alright, but just to warn you some of the things I'm about to say are very sad" said Vanellope "You see, I wasn't always the ruler of my game, I was a glitch, an outcast among everyone"

"Glitch?" asked Kevin

"What happened?" asked Lucy

(Flashback, not long after turbo took over, told from Vanellope's POV)

**I used to be the princess of the game sugar rush, until one day a man named King Candy took over and changed everything, he locked up everyone's memories and made me a glitch. I couldn't leave my game and no one liked me anymore. My life changed forever and I didn't know it.**

After running for what seemed like forever I stopped to catch my breathe. I don't remember anything. All I remember was the racers chasing me out of the castle. Was I a prisoner, a criminal, or was this a game. I'm not sure but the king ordered them to attack me. I was alone, I wandered when I stopped by diet cola mountain to rest when I fell through the wall and landed in some strange room. I walked inside and saw a hot spring of hot cola and mentos hanging from the ceiling. The place had some unfinished track

"Well I guess this could be my home since I don't have one" I said

**So after finding a bed and other stuff from around the game, I made myself a small home that I would live in for years. **

"**You lived in a mountain? That's cool" said Kevin**

"**No it wasn't, I was alone, I had no one to look after or take care of me. If you think that was bad, then you should've seen how I spent holidays and birthdays**

(Christmas)

I caught myself a few chocolate bunnies that I could eat. One got away saying that he would get revenge on me eventually. Yeah right like that'll ever happen. The weather in sugar rush changed from its warm weather to cold winds and snow. I was shivering. I could see from the racers homes that the racers were opening gifts, eating good food, and spending time with each other. I hurried back to Diet cola mountain and cooked my dinner. I was freezing, but no one cared about me. I slowly ate my dinner and tried to stay warm by building a fire and staying close to the hot springs, couldn't go in without killing myself.

"If I could have one thing for Christmas, all I want is for everyone to like me so that I don't have to live like this anymore"

(Birthday)

If there was one day I hated the most, it was my birthday. Normally on your birthday you would celebrate with a party, not me. Every year King Candy ordered the racers to hunt me down and torture me. The racer who got me first got a bag of gold coins. Taffyta caught me and had me tied up and laying on the road. She got in her kart and started to run over me many times. It was so painful. I hated Taffyta, this was the worst birthday torture I've ever had.

(Adorabeezle's birthday torture)

Adorabeezle buried me in the ice cream Mountains with only my head sticking out. She drove away laughing saying that I was pathetic that I let her do this to me. It took me an hour to dig out and almost all day to get down the mountain and find my way home.

(Gloyds birthday torture)

"Happy birthday Glitch" said Gloyd as he continued to hit me with a baseball bat

I was lying on the ground weak and in deep pain. I wanted to get away but he stopped me and hit me even harder. When will this nightmare end?

(Snowanna's birthday torture)

She tied me up and was forcing me to eat lima beans and other foods I didn't like in my mouth

"Come on you stupid glitch, you know you love it" said Snowanna as she shoved another spoonful of lima beans in my mouth

"No I don't love it" I said

"Too bad, I'm being paid to do this" said Snowanna

"Why do you all pick on me?"

"Because King Candy says we can" said Snowanna before shoving expired food in my mouth

"If you throw up in here, then I'm gonna smash your face up" said Snowanna

(Crumbelina's birthday torture)

I woke up to find myself sinking in nesquicksand and Crumbelina watching me with king candy. They both laughed at me. I struggled to get out but I sank faster. I don't remember how I got out but when I did, I couldn't stop coughing up chocolate powder

(Swizzle's torture)

Swizzle tied me up to his couch and was forcing me to watch bad movies

"Aaaahh, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP" I shouted

(Candlehead's torture)

I didn't think Candlehead was this strange, but she was because in her basement was a dungeon and she was whipping my back. She left me hanging on the wall the rest of the day


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(At the end of all my birthdays)

After I was tortured, I would make my way back home slowly. When I got there I was relieved and I climbed into my bed full of pain. I would lay there and cry, I hated my life. I hated King Candy and I hated my birthday. All I want is to fit in, was that so much to ask?

(Sick days)

I hated being sick. I had to lie in bed all day with nothing to do. What was worse was I had to take care of myself. I had no medicine to make me better. When I got a headache or a tummy ache I couldn't do anything about it. I would lie in bed with pain flowing through my body. I was tired of being alone but no one cared, or so I thought

(The day I met Rancis Fluggerbutter)

What the other racers didn't know was that there was a racer who did care for me, Rancis. I would watch the races from a tall tree where I noticed him walking sadly. I went down to talk to him

"Hello"

He looked at me

"Hi, who are you?" asked Rancis

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"So you're the famous glitch I've heard about" said Rancis

"Yeah that's me, you look sad, what's wrong?"

"Taffyta, she keeps making fun of me since I can't win a race" said Rancis

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I really hate Taffyta, she says I can never be a racer, makes fun of me, and she once ran over me"

"I remember that was your birthday torture" said Rancis "All I want is just to win one race so people will stop making fun of me"

"All I want is to be a real racer so people won't make fun of me"

"It seems that we both have dreams" said Rancis

"You know out of all the other racers you haven't picked on me, why is that?"

"I don't know, I guess I sorta like you but if people find out I was hanging out with a glitch, people would hate me" said Rancis

"You like me?"

"Secretly yeah I do" said Rancis

"I can't explain it but I sorta like you too"

"Oh, well that's cool" said Rancis

"So what're you doing out here, shouldn't you be getting ready for the arcade to open?"

"Didn't make the roster" said Rancis sadly

"Well do you wanna hang out?"

"I have nothing better to do, what do you usually do all day?" Rancis asked me

"I just hang out in the trees all day and watch the races"

"Not much of a day huh?" Rancis asked

"Like I have anything else to do all day, I can't leave the game and everyone hates me"

"Well I like you, everyone only hates you because you're a glitch and King Candy says you could cause our game to get unplugged" said Rancis

"I really hate him"

"He can be a pain sometimes, he gets angry whenever he doesn't win and blames us. But i think he's overreacting" said Rancis

"Yeah, me too. Hey do you wanna hang out up in the trees there's a great view"

"Okay I guess I can do that" said Rancis

"Race you to the top" I shouted before jumping up the branches to the highest branch

When Rancis finally made it to the top he was amazed, from where we sat we could see the entire game with the background music playing in the distance

"Wow so this is what you do all day, just hang out up here and look at the view?" asked Rancis

"Yeah it's pretty cool, the music gets annoying after a while but I get used to it"

"Wow" said Rancis

We pretty much spent all day on that branch watching the races. The time went by fast and Rancis had to go. But he promised to return to hang out soon. I said goodbye to him before going home. I smiled all the way back home knowing I had a real friend now. I slept well that night knowing that someone in this game liked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(My first real thanksgiving)

After waiting for what seemed like hours Rancis entered the mountain

"Sorry I'm late, King Candy's holding this big feast for everyone and I had a hard time getting away" said Rancis

"It's alright, did you bring the food?"

"I have it right here in my hands" said Rancis as he carried a few tubs of food in his hands

"That all looks good, I've never had thanksgiving food before"

"You've seriously never had thanksgiving dinner before?" asked Rancis

"No, I take whatever's growing out of the ground or living in the ground in this game. Have you ever had a warhead growing out of the ground?"

"No" said Rancis

"Well don't do that. Last time I did that my face was puckered up for an hour"

"Well I don't have those. I got some turkey, pumpkin pie, corn, green beans and mashed potatoes with some gravy" said Rancis as he gave me a plate and opened up a tub of what I'm guessing was turkey

"That all sounds so good"

"Well dig in" said Rancis

We sat on my bed and ate our dinner. We both talked about our lives and what we hated about them. Rancis told me that he never won a race and Taffyta always made fun of him for it. He saved a special spot on his bookcase for his first trophy, all he needed was to win one. I told him about my hard life living alone and the torture I went through, the freezing nights during the winter, having no one to care for me

"Wow, that's pretty rough" said Rancis

"It is"

"It looks pretty warm in here are you sure you freeze during the winter?" he asked me

"Yes"

"Don't you have any warm clothes to keep you warm or a bigger blanket or something?" asked Rancis

"No, what you see in this cave and what I'm wearing is all I got"

"Well when it starts getting colder, I'm gonna get you some warm clothes, and I'm gonna let you stay in my house, my treat" said Rancis

"Thanks Rancis"

"No problem Vanellope, you know despite what everyone says about you, you're a pretty nice kid" said Rancis

"Thanks"

(My first real Christmas)

The cold ice cream snow of the ice cream Mountains came not long after thanksgiving starting the beginning of winter. Rancis let me stay in his house just like he promised. Sometimes he let me sleep on a chair next to the fireplace so that I would stay warm. Other times I had to sleep in the basement whenever he had friends over so I wouldn't be caught with him. It was Christmas morning and I was sleeping on the couch all bundled up like a little homeless lady. Rancis came down early to do something but I didn't care what he was doing since I was tired. Rancis woke me up about an hour later with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of chocolate milk.

"Merry Christmas Vanellope" said Rancis

"Merry Christmas"

"I got you a present" said Rancis as he gave me a box

I opened the box and inside was some warm clothes to wear for when I couldn't stay here

"Thanks buttercup, I love them"

"Please don't call me that" said Rancis

This was my first real Christmas now that I had someone to celebrate with. That day we laughed, sang songs, watched Christmas specials, and enjoyed each other's company. This was the best Christmas I've ever had


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

(The fungeon)

I don't know why it was called that, it wasn't fun at all, inside it looked like a sad circus. The donut cops caught me trying to enter a race and King candy ordered them to throw me in here. I hate it in here, it's cold and dark. I always manage to escape somehow, king candy was working on glitch proof chains to keep me locked up, they never worked, I always managed to glitch away back home. Right now I was chained against the walls. I got one arm loose and glitched the other out

"Hasta la vista smelly dungeon"

I glitched through the walls and ran back home

(Complicated relationship with Rancis)

Me and Rancis were like best friends, but he couldn't be with me all the time, he wanted to but he couldn't. Whenever Taffyta was around he pretended to hate me even though he didn't, sometimes he had to do things he didn't want to do like beat me up or destroy my pedal powered karts. Whether he truly meant it or not I wasn't sure. If you're like me, you're never quite sure of anything

(The day I met Ralph)

"The day I met your uncle Ralph started after the arcade closed, I remember I was sleeping in the trees" said Vanellope to her kids

(Flashback)

I was sleeping up in the trees when I heard something new, it sounded like an engine or some type of machine. I looked up to see something crash from the sky, something black. It's pilot, a big hobo guy with huge hands looked up the tree and began climbing

"Hi mister"

The man slipped down a few branches

"Hello"

"Oh man, you scared me kid. I almost soiled myself" said the big man

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Uh Ralph, Wreck it Ralph"

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, well yeah not from this particular area, I'm just doing some work" said Ralph

"What kind of work?"

"Just some routine candy tree trimming" said Ralph "You might wanna stand back, In fact this whole area's technically closed while we're trimming"

"Who's we?"

"Candy tree department" said Ralph

"Oh, where's everybody else?"

"Its just me today"

"So you just meant like the royal we?"

"Yep, that's right" said Ralph as he climbed higher. I jumped up a couple branches an hung upside down from one

"Hey, are you a hobo?"

"No, I'm not a hobo, but I am busy, so you, go go home" said Ralph annoyed

"What's that? Can't hear you. Your breath's so bad it made my ears numb"

"Listen I'm trying to be nice"

"Im trying to be nice" I mimicked to him

"You're mimicking me" said Ralph

"You're mimicking me"

"That is rude" said Ralph

"That is rude"

"And this conversation is over" said Ralph as he continued climbing

"And this conversation is over"

I noticed he was about to grab a double striped branch

"I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you"

"Listen, I'm from the candy tree department and I know-

The branch disappeared

"It's a double stripe"

Ralph dropped and held onto a branch below me

"Double stripes break, Ga doi. hey why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh I don't know, why are you so freakishly annoying?" Asked Ralph


End file.
